


Making Love - Paul

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aaron gives advice like a good dad, M/M, Nongraphic sexual content, Paul's dirty mind, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Tumblr Prompt! This is the second part to Making Love! Anon wanted the flip side where Aaron gives Paul advice!





	Making Love - Paul

Paul sighed as he watched Daryl in Aaron and Eric's garage working on a car. The scout stood on the porch of the house he shared with Daryl which was across the street. He leaned against the pillar, one of Daryl's rags in his hand. He bit his bottom lip, remembering the night before. It had been so amazing. Daryl writhing and moaning under him, whimpering for Paul and clinging to him. Paul had taken him time, really savoring the feeling of being inside Daryl, and prolonging Daryl's orgasm. He'd wanted Daryl to feel good. They'd stared into each others eyes, and Paul had honestly never felt a love before like he'd felt that night.

He wanted to feel it again. He wanted to show Daryl all the ways they could pleasure each other. He wanted to stare in Daryl's eyes when Daryl was riding him. He wanted to worship the hunter, hear the hunter moan and scream his name. Paul swallowed thickly and licked his lips as Daryl removed his jacket as the day grew hotter. Those broad shoulders begging to be licked and bit. God, Paul had it bad. The scout gave another soft sigh. He'd always enjoyed sex. Every kind of sex. Casual sex, bottoming, topping, making love, some light bondage... even a threesome once. It's not that Paul was a slut. If he had a boyfriend he was faithful. It was just...

Paul loves sex. He likes tearing his partner down and building them back up. His only problem with that was he didn't want to scare Daryl off with his intense sex drive. He knows of Daryl's past, that Daryl had needed to be drunk or high in order to enjoy sex, that he'd only ever had sex with whores his brother had bought. Paul couldn't wait to introduce him to all the fun positions and maybe some toys. He just didn't know how Daryl would react to them, and he didn't know how to approach the hunter. He knew he would have to take it slow, he just prayed he could be patient enough.

Aaron stepped out to the garage and spoke with Daryl for a moment. He spotted Paul on the porch across the street and gave him a way. Daryl turned to see what the man was waving at and saw Paul. Paul blushed a bit and waved at Daryl, heart racing and chest warm. Daryl turned away, but Paul wasn't hurt, he knew Daryl was just being shy. Aaron chuckled and patted Daryl's back before leaving the garage and walking across the street. 

“You know, you're welcome in the garage, too, Jesus.” Aaron smiled as he stopped at the base of the porch steps. 

“I know.” Jesus whispered and looked down at the dirty rag in his hands.

“Daryl was looking for that.” Aaron pointed to the rag.

Paul sighed. “I know...”

The Alexandrian scout raised an eyebrow at him. “You okay..?”

“Yeah... yeah, I just...” He paused and licked his lips. “Daryl and I... we made love for the first time last night.”

Aaron stared at him, getting a sense of deja vu. “... Cool.” He murmured. “Was it... uh... good... for you?”

“Oh, it was amazing. Daryl's so sweet...” He folded and unfolded the rag distractedly. 

“... Then why do you look so... forlorn?” He walked up the steps to stand next to Paul and look across the street at the man in his garage.

The Hilltop scout looked back up at Daryl working on a car in Aaron's garage. “I'm worried about scaring him off. He doesn't have a lot of experience with sex and I want to introduce him to all of it, but... what if I go too fast or do something he doesn't like and he... breaks up with me?”

Aaron was definitely getting a sense of deja vu. He smiled a bit. Suddenly he feels like the dad who gives advice. “Daryl wouldn't leave you over something like that. If you do something he doesn't like, he'll let you know. Daryl's not scared of letting his opinion known. He's a very strong spoken man most of the time, so long as it's not something personal.” Paul nodded in agreement, smiling when Daryl looked at him over his shoulder and stared for a moment before turning back to the task at hand. “Daryl loves you, Paul, and I bet he's eager to try some new things with you, too.”

Paul smiled and looked down at the rag in his hand. “I know... I saw it in his eyes last night. I love him, too... very much.”

“Then you have nothing to be worried about. Just... remember to take it slow. Communication is key when it comes to sex, especially with people like Daryl who have limited experience.”

The Hilltop scout looked at Aaron, raised an eyebrow. “How do you know what his experience is?”

Aaron shrugged. “Daryl had a little too much wine a few weeks ago. He and Eric were both drunk and talking about sexual experiences.”

Paul grinned a bit. “So... Daryl gets loose lipped when he drinks wine?”

Aaron chuckled. “Yeah, but don't try doing the same with whiskey or bourbon.” He patted Paul's shoulder in a friendly manner. “If you need to talk again, you know where to find me.” He stepped back down the steps, turning when Paul followed him.

“Thanks, Aaron.” Paul nodded at him and crossed the street, walking up to the redneck and holding the rag out. The hood was shut with a loud bang and Daryl turned to the scout.

Aaron watched them. Daryl took the rag and wiped his hands, leaning back against the hood of the car. They spoke to each other briefly and Paul smiled, teasing the hunter about one thing or another. Daryl made a face, then reached and pulled Paul closer by his belt. Aaron smiled as they kissed. He shook his head and made his way down the street. He just hoped they kept it PG in his garage.


End file.
